


Auschwitz

by grettama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers memimpin Howling Commandos untuk menyerang salah satu fasilitas Hydra di Auschwitz dan membebaskan anak-anak di bawah umur yang dikurung di sana. Dan salah satu dari anak-anak itu adalah Erik Lehnsherr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auschwitz

“Kemana misi kita selanjutnya?” Bucky Barnes mendongak dari senjatanya yang sedang ia bersihkan ke arah Steve Rogers yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan setumpuk berkas di lengannya.

Steve tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Ia mendudukkan diri dulu di hadapan Bucky dan menyodorkan berkas yang dibawanya ke arahnya.

Bucky meletakkan senjatanya dan menggantinya dengan berkas Steve. Begitu Bucky membaca apa yang ada di dalam berkas, matanya membelalak, dan ia menatap Steve dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Steve hanya mengangguk. “Auschwitz membutuhkan kita.”

* * *

 

Steve tiarap rendah di balik semak-semak dengan Bucky di sebelahnya. Mereka sudah berada di dalam area kamp konsentrasi Auschwitz dan siap menjalankan misi. Namun bukan kamp-nya yang mereka incar, melainkan gedung Hydra yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah kamp-nya.

“Menurutmu kita bisa keluar hidup dan utuh dari sini?” bisik Bucky yang memang sejak awal sudah pesimis dengan kenekatan Steve yang berniat membobol fasilitas Hydra di tengah kamp Auschwitz yang tentunya dijaga banyak tentara Jerman hanya dengan mengandalkan Howling Commandos yang beranggotakan tujuh orang.

“Buck,” jawab Steve yang tampaknya sudah lelah dengan pertanyaan Bucky yang memang sudah ia ulang-ulang sejak keberangkatan mereka ke Auschwitz. “Kita datang bukan ingin menghancurkan kamp konsentrasinya. Fokus kita ada pada Hydra. Ada tim lain yang bertugas mengurusi kamp konsentrasi.”

“Oke, jadi kita masuk, tembak semua penjaga yang menghalangi yang tentunya pasti akan balik menembaki kita, dan membebaskan semua tahanan bawah umurnya yang pasti penjaranya juga akan dijaga ketat. Terdengar mudah, Steve.”

Steve tidak menanggapi Bucky kali ini. Ia menyalakan _walkie talkie_ -nya dan menghubungi anggota Howling Commandos yang lain. “Alihkan perhatian semua orang sementara aku dan Bucky menyelinap masuk.”

Terdengar lima suara yang mengiyakan dengan sigap, dan Steve kembali menoleh ke arah Bucky. “Sementara Dum, Gabe, Monty, Jim dan Jacques mengalihkan perhatian, kita masuk, bebaskan anak-anak malang itu.”

Sebelum Bucky sempat membantah, sudah terdengar ledakan keras. Steve mengangguk ke arahnya. “Itu tanda kita.” Dan Bucky langsung berlari serendah mungkin mengikuti Steve.

* * *

 

Di luar dugaan, upaya penyusupan berlangsung lumayan lancar. Jim Morita, Gabe Jones dan Jacques Dernier tampaknya membuat peledak yang cukup lumayan untuk menyibukkan para tentara Jerman sehingga Steve dan Bucky hanya tinggal mengurusi Hydra-nya saja.

“Steve!” seru Bucky setelah ia menemukan pintu menuju penjara anak-anak di bawah umur yang dikelola oleh Schmidt. Steve bergegas menyusulnya dan mereka melangkah masuk.

Penjaranya begitu pengap dan gelap. Sebagian besar anak-anak sangat ketakutan ketika Steve dan Bucky masuk. Steve mencoba menenangkan mereka semantara Bucky menghancurkan gembok-gembok yang menyegel pintu penjara mereka dengan membabi-buta.

Steve mengarahkan anak-anak untuk keluar menuju jalur yang ia rencanakan dan menghubungi Dum Dum Dugan dan Montgomery Falsworth agar siap menyambut anak-anak malang itu di pintu keluar.

“Sudah semua?” tanya Steve, menoleh ke arah Bucky. Bucky hendak mengangguk, tapi kemudian ia melihat ruangan lain. Ruangan itu berbeda dengan penjara lainnya yang terbuat dari teralis-teralis besi. Ruangan itu sepenuhnya dari kaca tebal, dan tampak seorang anak berdiri di dalamnya, menatap Steve dan Bucky.

“Kurang satu,” jawab Bucky. Ia dan Steve bergegas menghampiri anak itu.

“Hei,” sapa Steve. “Kami akan membebaskanmu. Mundurlah sedikit supaya kami bisa memecahkan kacanya.”

Anak itu mengangguk kemudian melangkah mundur. Bucky dan Steve langsung memecahkan kaca tebal itu dengan gagang senjata mereka, membuat kacanya pecah berkeping-keping. Bucky melangkah masuk dan mengangkat anak itu ke dalam gendongannya agar ia tidak perlu melangkah melewati pecahan kaca yang berserakan dengan kaki telanjang.

“Siapa namamu?” tanya Bucky seraya berlari mengikuti Steve untuk keluar dari gedung Hydra terkutuk ini sebelum pengalih perhatian kehabisan ide dan menyadari kerusuhan yang sudah terjadi di dalam.

“Erik Lehnsherr,” jawabnya, memegangi leher Bucky sekuat tenaga agar tidak jatuh.

“Beri salam pada kebebasan, Erik,” ucap Bucky lagi, tersenyum lebar.

“Tidak,” sahut Erik, “Tolong turunkan aku di sini.”

Perkataan Erik membuat Bucky dan Steve menatapnya bingung. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Aku harus menangkap Klaus Schmidt.”

“Itu bisa dilakukan nanti, Nak. Sekarang kau keluar dulu, dan biar kami yang mengurus sisanya,” ujar Steve.

“Tidak!” seru Erik dan bersamaan dengan itu, baik Bucky maupun Steve terhempas ke dinding. Semua perkakas metal mereka menahan mereka ke dinding.

“Erik…,” panggil Steve khawatir.

“Terimakasih sudah membebaskanku,” ujar Erik seraya bangkit berdiri dan memandang Steve serta Bucky, kemudian berlari kembali ke dalam gedung Hydra.

“Erik!” panggil Bucky, tapi anak itu tidak berhenti berlari. Steve maupun Bucky mencoba membebaskan diri dari dinding, tapi tidak berhasil.

“Ia bisa mengendalikan metal?” keluh Bucky setelah usaha sia-sianya mencoba melepaskan diri dari sabuknya.

Terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki di kejauhan. Steve dan Bucky bertukar pandang khawatir dan memperhitungkan cara mereka bisa melarikan diri dengan keadaan dikekang oleh peralatan metal mereka sendiri, tepat ketika tiba-tiba saja mereka ambruk ke tanah.

“Hei, kita bebas,” ucap Bucky.

Steve bangkit berdiri dan sudah hendak melangkah kembali ke dalam gedung untuk menyusul Erik, tapi Bucky mencekal lengannya. “Kita tidak akan bisa. Jumlah tentara yang datang sepertinya banyak sekali.”

“Tapi Erik….”

“Kita akan kembali,” Bucky meyakinkan. “Kita harus urus anak-anak lain dulu. Jangan sampai mereka tertangkap lagi, lalu kita akan kembali untuk menyelamatkan Erik.”

Steve memandang Bucky, kemudian mengangguk, dan berlari keluar dari gedung Hydra.

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

**Author's Note:**

> Setelah itu Steve dan Bucky kembali ke Auschwitz, tapi tidak menemukan Erik. Erik tidak meninggalkan jejak di manapun. Bisa jadi Klaus Schmidt sudah membawa Erik ke tempat persembunyian lain dan mengurungnya di sana selama bertahun-tahun untuk dilatihnya menjadi Magneto. Steve dan Bucky tidak tahu kemana lagi harus mencari, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mencari informasi lebih dulu sembari fokus menghancurkan Hydra, tapi kemudian Bucky terjatuh dari kereta dan tak berapa lama Steve terpaksa menghabiskan tujuh puluh tahun ke depan dalam balok es.
> 
> Tapi sekali lagi, cerita ini murni imajinasi saya yang memang sedang pengen menggabung-gabungkan semua Marvel Cinematic Universe akibat dari studio mereka yang pisah-pisah jadi nyaris mustahil melihat mereka semua bersama-sama dalam satu film.


End file.
